HOPE
by arcaneruby
Summary: The War is over... a new era has dawned and it promises a new future to Draco. But will fate be kind enough to him? Will the world accept his reformed self? Will Draco finally be able to find true love? A story of unforgivable past and a hope of revival...
1. Hope- Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ** _It is the unexpected that changes our lives. – Anonymous._**

Any other day and he would have managed. Any other day, he would have gone with his daily chores without a care in the world. But today …. Today was different. Today was the day he was supposed to return to Hogwarts to complete his "education". He had woken up early in the morning having had a restless night. Since then, Draco Malfoy had tried every trick in the books to calm his nerves down and failed every time. He still couldn't believe that _he_ …. Of all people was invited to stay at Hogwarts and finish his term if he wished to. He remembered his first reaction at receiving the letter that day.

He had been sitting quietly in the confines of his study, a book in hand, sipping his favourite tea…..when a sudden whooshing sound caught his attention. It was a familiar sound….. He knew that sound. But it couldn't be it….. It had been so long since he had received any post that he mistook it for an ordinary bird. Just when he was about to turn his attention back to his book, he heard the sound again and this time his eyes clearly caught site of a large fluffy owl trying to enter his window. Startled at the site in front of him, Draco stilled at his spot.

 _Who in this world is sending an owl to me…!_

The owl had now positioned itself on the thin sill of his window, lightly pecking at the glass and scratching its head against the wall around the window frame. Draco willed himself to get up and had opened the window only slightly when the owl fluttered inside his study noisily, settling itself on a large stack of books that lay on his table. Frowning, Draco moved forward towards the bird who was now hooting happily while holding out its leg towards the wizard in front of him.

Sighing heavily, Draco pulled out the parchment and it was then that he noticed the familiar crest on the envelope. It only confused him further…

 _A letter from Hogwarts ... what's going on?_

Unable to judge the purpose of the letter….. Draco hastily tore the envelope and was shocked at the words he read…..

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is set to re-open this year. It is with great pleasure that I invite you to be a part of the school once again and complete the remaining of your term._

 _Please find a list of essentials attached with this letter along with the details of the reopening ceremony._

 _Prof. Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Draco reread the letter again and again not believing his own eyes….. He turned the page to find a list of prescribed books and ingredients attached along with a brochure. The Brochure gave away details of the re-opening ceremony to be held at Hogwarts on the 1st of September. Draco noticed a single picture of Hogwarts published on it and nostalgia took over him….

 _They rebuilt it_ … Draco thought to himself, a single smile crossed his face.

Even after sustaining the injuries of the Battle, the castle exuded the warmth it always had.

 _So unlike me…_

Draco shivered at the thought and the smile faded away.

Hogwarts was once again to be the home of young minds. It had been Draco's true home for a very long time. And now…. It could be his home again. The thought caused several emotions to rise inside Draco. He felt happy at the idea of being back and yet a strange dread spread throughout him.

Draco hastily folded the letter back and put it in the drawer. He was lost in his own world when a light pecking sound caught his attention. The large, fluffy and extremely grey owl was now pecking lightly at his books and the table. Draco offered it a few nuts kept besides him and the owl hooted happily and took a flight out of the window. Draco stared at it till he could no longer make out a sphere in the sky, wondering what he would do next.

But now that day had arrived and Draco still could not come to terms with his own decision ….

A loud hissing sound pulled him out of his reverie. The kettle on the stove was now jumping up and down, his tea being done. Draco pulled it off the stove and started to pour himself a cup when he caught movement outside his window. This time there was no mistake. He could clearly make out a grey sphere hopping on his window sill. Draco was way too nervous at the site to pay attention to his cup and ended up pouring the tea on his hand.

 _Shit_ …. Draco gasped with pain. Wiping his hand with a cloth and cursing the fate, he hurried towards the window. When Draco looked at the post, he was surprised to find a single note which Draco found beyond his point of understanding. It read –

 _Hope to see you at the Re-opening Ceremony. Have a safe journey._

Draco turned the page again and again to find any indication he could find of the author but in vain. He couldn't imagine anyone waiting for his arrival anywhere on the face of the world let alone at Hogwarts.

Draco looked at the owl only to find it long gone. He had intended to write back a reply to the author asking them about their identity and send it along with the owl back to its owner. But his chance to do that was now flying away from him literally.

 _It can't be McGonagall… she would have signed the letter and attached a big Hogwarts crest on the envelope like last time. But then whose owl was it?_

Draco had just assumed that it belonged to the owlery at Hogwarts and was the one used for official post. But he now knew that his assumption was wrong and that it belonged to someone he knew.

The more he thought about the note, the more he got confused.

 _Someone's waiting for me….. But who?... It doesn't matter they only probably want to kill me after I reach there….. but then why would they wish me a safe journey?_

Draco's mind was going to explode with his thoughts….. _Enough thinking_. He had already decided he would go. His decision was not going to be affected by the letter. If anything, he now had a reason for being there. With that thought, Draco made up his mind and went back to his room to pack his stuff.

Draco Malfoy was going back to Hogwarts.


	2. Hope- Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter franchise. It has just been used to create a fiction for purely entertainment purposes. This story does not claim any ownership or right over any character or base story. Any use of copyrighted material not to be published is purely accidental and should be notified to the author immediately**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _We women love longest even when all hope is gone. – Jane Austen_**

It was unusually crowded in Hogsmeade on the first day of September. When Draco Malfoy apparated outside the Three Broomsticks he almost collided with a wizard who had decided to apparate at the same spot just seconds before him.

"I'm sorry …. I didn't see you there." said Draco apologetically.

"It's ok …. It's not really your ….." The wizard who had now turned around was looking at Draco, astonished at seeing the person in front of him.

"fault." He completed; uttering the last word with as much disgust as he could put into it, the warm friendly tone having vanished surprisingly fast. With that he turned on his heels and headed away from Draco as fast as possible.

Draco's heart sank low. He hadn't even properly taken a look around him and already he was being hated. He knew what he was getting into when he decided to come. He knew the reactions he was going to face. Yet, when it came to reality he was unable to digest the hatred people were throwing his way.

It had just rained in Hogsmeade and a subtle chill had swept across the village. Draco was dressed in his best; a crisp shamrock green shirt and black straight cut trousers. A long smooth and velvety robe draped over his shoulders with a dark green trim on the front that almost faded in the black of his robe. Draco didn't know if it was because of the chill or the looks people had been throwing him on his way towards the castle, but he shivered. Slowly, he pulled the hood over his head up to his nose, making it impossible for him to be recognized. He stopped a passing carriage and resumed his journey, while his fellow passenger's chit chatted away with great enthusiasm, completely oblivious to his presence.

Wizards all around the world had gathered at the castle grounds to witness the re-opening ceremony of Hogwarts and to pay their homage to the many who sacrificed themselves at the battle of Hogwarts and lay buried in these very ground.

A certain brown haired girl was staring at the castle from an acceptable distance, taking in all that she could. She was wearing a floor length rosewood colored dress with a raven black robe draped over it tied loosely over one shoulder. Her curly locks flowing over her face till her waist. She kept staring at the castle for a long time and finally let out a deep sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned around to find a pair of dark green eyes looking at her. She smiled at the sight of him and almost threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"You're here!" said she unable to keep the emotions out of her voice.

"Of course I'm here Hermione…. Where else would I want to be today?" said Harry pulling out of her hug holding her at arms distance. "You look well. Better than the last time at least." said he. Hermione shrugged and smiled warmly turning back towards the castle.

"I was wondering if Walt Disney got his inspiration from Hogwarts you know, for the Disney castle."

Harry couldn't help smiling at her thoughts. "You're laughing at me, aren't you?" said Hermione, smiling herself, not withdrawing her gaze from the castle. As harry gazed at it along with her, he noticed how the castle was glowing in the dark. Entire Hogwarts had been lit up and decorated to celebrate the new start. It looked as if it was an illusion created to engulf the audiences and put them in some sort of trance.

"Honestly, yes. But you know, it could very well be possible. It does have some similarities now that I think of it."

"Think of what? " said a chirpy yet strong voice behind them. Petite hands slid from Harry's back towards his chest and Ginny placed a small peck on his cheeks. Harry held her hands covering hers with his own palms and leaned his face back lightly on her head acknowledging her gesture.

"Hey Gin…. You look pretty"

"Hey 'moine! Thanks. So do you girl. I mean look at you!" said Ginny slipping away from harry to greet her friend.

"I'll be at the stands." said Harry turning back while Ginny moved forward to hug Hermione. They hugged tightly and while pulling away Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear – "He's here."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she heard the words. She was overwhelmed with a feeling she couldn't explain. With a brave effort of not displaying her emotions and not wanting to believe what Ginny had just said, she tried to pretend that she had misunderstood her friend.

"I thought Ron wasn't coming." said she with a questioning and fake confusion on her face.

"Oh really! So that's how it's going to be now? " Ginny glared at her friend. "No Hermione, Ron's a stupid git. He isn't coming. Apparently, the castle only reminds him of the losses incurred. He wasn't so attached to Fred you know, but somehow he seems to have taken the worst blow of his death." said Ginny frowning. "And …"

"And….He still hasn't forgiven me and is just not ready to see me yet. I know." Hermione gave Ginny a small sad smile.

"Ron's being a downright prat. We keep hoping he would grow up one day. But that's no reason for you to feel bad." Ginny smiled at Hermione in an assuring manner. "Let's go. It's about to start." They started treading back towards the stands. Ginny glanced at the castle. "It does look beautiful."

Hermione smiled at her friend and said – "It's beyond magical."

"I wasn't playing at anything you know. I did really see him on my way here." Hermione shook her head in disbelief at her friend. "Oh you don't believe me do you? Well then it's good that you can see for yourself." With that Ginny pointed in a faraway direction. Hermione looked up and stopped in her tracks.

 _It can't be_ …. She blinked twice to confirm what she saw. She could clearly make out a tall figure leaning against a tree looking at the grounds from some distance. It was a boy. His pale features enhanced in the light spread around from the castle. Hermione's heart skipped a beat again at the sight. _Oh good Merlin! He's here….._

Ginny smiled at the look on Hermione's face. "Told you, didn't I ?"

Draco Malfoy stood near a big Oak tree leaning on it for support. He had finally reached his destination. He was surprised at the amount of people who had turned up for the ceremony. But then, it was obvious. It was at Hogwarts after all. The place here it all took place, the place where _he_ and his tyranny were finally put to rest, and the place where the world earned its freedom. No wonder people wanted to attend this event. And he had to say, the castle looked pretty impressive. He hadn't been able to make out how well it had been rebuilt from the brochure. But this… this was something else. Hogwarts looked ostentatious. Even more than it ever had.

A group of young wizards evidently from foreign countries was passing nearby him.

" il semble pure magique." said a tall pale wizard. The others agreed.

Draco couldn't help but smile. _No…. it's beyond magical._ With that Draco treaded forward making his way towards the stands finally.


	3. Hope- Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter franchise. It has just been used to create a fiction for purely entertainment purposes. This story does not claim any ownership or right over any character or base story. Any use of copyrighted material not to be published is purely accidental and should be notified to the author immediately**

Chapter 3

 ** _A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. – Confucius._**

The stands were crowded to the brim and yet more people kept arriving. Everyone was either pushing someone or being pushed themselves in an attempt to find a good enough spot to be able to watch the ceremony. Ginny was trying to reach the seats reserved for them at the front for the past fifteen minutes but in vain. Hermione on the other hand was far from trying. She wasn't even making an effort, rooted to the same spot while people kept pushing her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny almost shouted at her friend.

"What do you mean? I'm doing nothing".

"Exactly! And _why_ is it that you are doing nothing when you should be helping me out pushing these trolls away!? " asked Ginny looking at two tall and hefty wizards who were blocking their path making it impossible for Ginny to step even an inch closer to her seats.

"Ermm... well… that's because I think we would probably be more comfortable around there." said Hermione pointing at the far back, one of the topmost seats.

"What! Are you crazy? We have the best seats possible and you want me to leave them to go and settle myself _there_!?" Ginny was almost furious at Hermione's words. "Umm…they aren't that bad you know, besides, don't you guys always try and catch the topmost seats?" Hermione tried to reason.

"That's for Quidditch! Not for an event like this! Especially not when Harry's got a special invitation to address the audiences!" exclaimed Ginny who now stood in front of Hermione, her hands folded at her chest, frustration clearly ringing in her voice now. Hermione just shrugged and was now pointedly staring at her feet.

Meanwhile, the ceremony had already begun and McGonagall was now welcoming everyone and doing the usual circus being the host and the new headmistress of Hogwarts.

Ginny let out a sigh and dropped her hands at her sides. "What is it Hermione? Why do you want to move there?" Ginny got her answer even before Hermione could answer. She had turned in the suggested direction while talking and immediately recognised Hermione's subject of interest.

Ginny's eyes widened with surprise and she looked at Hermione with disbelief. "Please tell me it's not him." Ginny asked her softly with contemplation. Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again unable to say anything. She looked at Ginny, her eyes begging to be agreed with.

"Fine." Said Ginny finally after giving it some thought. "But on one condition."

Hermione beamed as they started moving up the stands "Whatever you say Gin."

"Oh really?" said Ginny deciding upon a less crowded spot and settling herself. "Cause I say you should really go and talk to him instead of acting like a teenager and dragging me along on your silly _I can't take my eyes off him_ stunts. That is what I say."

Hermione looked at Ginny shocked, a slight blush now covering her cheeks. Hermione shook her head. "You know I can't. It just doesn't'…. " Hermione's voice kept getting lower and lower and now she was just mumbling something which probably even she couldn't hear.

McGonagall had just invited Harry in front for his address. Ginny could hardly make out Harry's figure walking slowly towards the centre and was now concentrating hard at him, her eyes screwing at the small stage setup.

"Look Hermione, I don't mean to sound rude…" said Ginny without looking at Hermione, still concentrating on the faint outline she had made out to be Harry's. "…. But you practically dragged me at the worst possible seats just so you could look at _him_ but _I_ somehow can't even look at Harry from this spot because it's hurting my eyes too much. It's only fair if you at least get up and talk to him. Otherwise it's simply an irritating incident."

Hermione tried to reason back with Ginny but she simply refused any comment coming out of Hermione's mouth. "Go Hermione, please."

Hermione knew how important anything Harry did was to Ginny and that she had seriously managed to piss Ginny off with her foolish behaviour. If there was one thing Hermione had learnt over the years she had spent with the Weasleys was that you do _not_ want to piss Ginny Weasley off and _if_ ever you happened to have the misfortune of doing just that, you should really stay as far away from her as you can.

With that thought Hermione got up from her seat and made her way towards her left down a few steps, still unable to fathom what would happen next.

Harry had been given the honour of addressing the audiences and he was not about to ruin it. He had prepared for days now what he would say today. He had been quite at ease earlier but became slightly nervous as the days approached, and today, looking at the number of people around him, he was about to go into a nervous fit. Not to mention he had now completely forgotten what he had intended on saying.

He needed to talk to someone who could help him relax and stay calm. He needed Ginny. _Where is Ginny anyways…._ wasn't she coming through the crowd when he had last seen her? Where did she go? _Pull it together Harry. Don't mess it up._ He was just about to try and remember what he had written when McGonagall's voice caught his attention. She talked about Hogwarts before the War and nostalgia spread across Harry. He was transported back to the day when he had first laid his eyes on the castle. The castle had been his true home. And then she spoke of Dumbledore. That was when Harry knew that it didn't matter what he had written down or how perfect it had seemed at that time to him. All he had to do was be honest of how he felt about Hogwarts and how much it meant to him to be here. McGonagall had just called out Harry's name. Slowly, Harry stood up to move forward knowing fully well what he was going to say, all traces of nervousness having vanished in the cool night breeze.

Draco Malfoy seated himself at the back of the stands. Not the last yet not too into the crowd so as not to attract any attention. He was quite comfortable in his seat and was now enjoying the view. He found it amusing how grownups could act like kids at the most inappropriate places. McGonagall started speaking and the crowd civilized a bit. He was finding it hard to hear her even after the sound enhancement charm because of the continuous buzz going on around him. He tried hard and then let out a sigh in defeat and just leaned back into a more comfortable position. He heard Harry's name being called upon and couldn't help but smile. _Potter…. Always the centre of attraction. Even when it's about something much more important than him. Doesn't he get tired?_ That was when the most unexpected happened.

"Hello Malfoy." After looking at him from distance, Hermione had finally decided that Ginny was right and there wasn't anything wrong in saying hello. So she did just that.

His mind hadn't even registered the words yet when he looked around extremely surprised by the voice knowingly addressing him. When he turned around he was so shocked he couldn't even blink.

Draco was so sure he had imagined it that he turned back and let out a deep breath. _I have gone mental._ He closed his eyes and the took a deep breath and turned back towards Hermione and was just as surprised again.

"Granger ?"

"Hmmm…" Hermione sighed. "Really Malfoy? That's the best you could say to me? "

He didn't reply. "Didn't expect to see you here really today Malfoy. How are you?" unable to get any response from him, she continued. "Well, Just came to say hello. I guess I should be leaving then. Erm… goodbye." With that she gave him a faint smile and turned back making her way towards Ginny. Draco meanwhile kept looking at her with wide eyes. He managed a small nod at the end but till then Hermione had already turned back. He though seemed frozen at his spot and couldn't even get himself to blink again.

Someone had really acknowledged his presence and had _voluntarily_ come to talk to him. And on top of it…. It had been _her_ …. Of all the people he knew were there, _she_ was the one who had to come and talk to him.

 _Merlin! What is happening to my life? First the letter and now her. Someone's trying to kill me of shock. If that is the case, I must say they are succeeding._

Draco's thoughts were broken by a deafening applause from the crowd and he was brought back to his senses. Harry had finished his speech and was now being greeted by a few important people from here and there, while the others had started congratulating McGonagall on the re-opening. Draco moved out of his seat. He knew he had to do it someday and today just seemed more appropriate than any other day. Slowly, sliding between people, he made his way towards _the_ Harry Potter.


	4. Hope- Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter franchise. It has just been used to create a fiction for purely entertainment purposes. This story does not claim any ownership or right over any character or base story. Any use of copyrighted material not to be published is purely accidental and should be notified to the author immediately**

 **(a/n : I am very sorry for the late update but i had some technical issues but its all solved now! So i'm back with a new chapter and will definitely try to update as soon as possible. Please review. )**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 ** _True love doesn't mean being inseparable... it means being separated yet nothing changes. - Anonymous_**

Harry Potter was himself in tears as he finished the speech. Ever since Dumbledore's death he had felt a deep guilt of having been unable to help the old man that night. He had felt helpless, torn and lost. He had managed to compose himself at last. But today, as he spoke about Dumbledore; his guide, his friend; and the late headmaster's vision for Hogwarts, his ideals and what Hogwarts meant to him, all he could do was lose himself in the flow. For the first time after defeating Voldemort, he felt sad.

Draco was walking through the crowd; his head hung low, praying no one noticed him. But people did notice him. There were gossips as he passed them, whispers everywhere. _Why am I not surprised…?._ Draco smiled a sad smile to himself. Silently, ignoring the whispers around him, he made his way and now stood in line waiting to finally talk to Harry.

Draco noticed how he wasn't the only one fighting his emotions right now. He watched in amusement as Harry choked on words, how he avoided blinking, afraid the water glistening in his eyes might fall down.

"Never took you for a cry-baby Potter, always thought it was Weasley." said Draco giving Harry his famous smirk.

"Malfoy. Always took you for the prat you are." said Harry grinning broadly and extending a hand towards him. Draco's suspicions of someone trying to kill him with shock were now confirmed. Reluctantly, he raised his hand and shook Harry's. He had expected Potter to be decent towards him but he had never expected him to be friendly.

"Still supporting house colours Malfoy?"

"Old habits die hard Potter, besides Granger seems to be doing a good job of it herself." said Draco as his eyes landed on Hermione who was following Ginny. He noticed how Hermione was moving, swaying with her every move, looking at the ground, lost in her own thoughts, her bushy hair flowing mildly with the wind. She distractedly pulled on the ties of her robe and it came loose. She pulled it off her shoulders, folded it neatly and draped it over her arm.

Harry looked in the direction Draco was now focussed and shook his head at his comment as he saw the two most important women in his life approaching him. He looked very pleased by himself as Ginny came almost running into his arms shouting, "Oh Harry, you were amazing!" With that she gave harry a light brushing kiss and hugged him tightly. Harry ran a hand through her hair and gave her look that made Draco walk a few steps away to allow them some privacy.

Hermione had just neared them and it was then that she noticed Draco. He walked a few steps and stopped in front of her. "Hello Granger." She smiled at him, gave him a small nod of acknowledgement and moved towards Harry.

 _Wow…. One minute she walks up to me and makes conversation and now…._

Harry who was now whispering something in Ginny's ear saw her and immediately stepped ahead to pull her in a quick warm hug. Draco looked with fascination as he saw the trio. Of course, it wasn't the Golden trio. But he knew what those three meant to each other and how precious their friendship was to them.

 _Pure love and affection. So much care. So much warmth. So much of everything_ _I_ _never had the fortune of experiencing…. will never have the fortune of experiencing_.

"Malfoy, sorry about the interruption…you were saying?" said Harry pulling away from both the girls and walking towards him.

"Nothing of relevance" said Draco chancing a glance at Hermione who was now animatedly in conversation with her redhead friend.

"Well then, let's move unless we want to experience another heavy shower" said harry as he looked up towards the sky.

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't want you to miss your portkey Harry." Ginny suddenly spoke with a tone of urgency as if she remembered something she shouldn't have forgotten in the first place.

"It's ok. There's still time."

" _Portkey_!? Don't tell me you are such a celebrity that you won't even walk to the castle Potter!" Draco suddenly jumped in on the conversation highly intrigued by the on goings. Ginny scowled at him and was about to blurt out a retort when Harry gently replied.

"No Malfoy, I am still very capable of walking to the castle. But considering that's not where I am going, I would need a Portkey to travel wont I?"

"What do you mean you are not going to the castle? Potter…. Aren't you staying?"

"No Malfoy, I'm going back to London for my auror training, can't afford to miss it. I came here today to see off Ginny and attend the event. I have to return soon."

"I guess one could get used to the absence of the famous Potter at Hogwarts." said Draco with his sly sarcasm.

"You should leave Harry. It's almost time; I'll walk you to the portkey." Ginny interrupted their conversation. Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and made his way towards his destination.

"Hey Potter….."

"Yes Malfoy?"

Harry looked at Malfoy expectantly. Malfoy stared at Harry as if deep in contemplation. After what seemed like a lifetime he uttered the words he knew he had to.

"Thank you."

Ginny and Hermione stared at Draco only half believing their ears. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and all he could see was sincerity in his words. He wondered if Draco had any clue as to what he was thinking right now. _If only things would have been different…._

He thought what he could reply to that but instead settled with a simple nod and a half smile. With that he turned and marched away with Ginny.

"Harry, it's not right…. It's just not right."

"I know Gin, nobody deserves that."

"Can't you do something? Please?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at her words. He gently reached up to wipe the small drops of water threatening to fall down her cheeks with the back of his hand.

"It's not for us to decide or do Ginny."

He looked at the pair he had left behind. Hermione was waving at him. With a small wave of his hand he bid her goodbye.

"Do me a favor Gin…. While you're here, just…"

"I'll do my best Harry. I promise." Ginny managed a faint smile as Harry grinned and placed a quick kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Take care." With that he touched the single piece of wood that stood in the middle of nowhere and vanished.

 **(A/n : I know the chapters are small and the story seems to be going at a slower pace but believe me it will add to the experience later. Please review for any suggestions.)**


	5. Hope- Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter franchise. It has just been used to create a fiction for purely entertainment purposes. This story does not claim any ownership or right over any character or base story. Any use of copyrighted material not to be published is purely accidental and should be notified to the author immediately**

 **(A/n : HOPE this chapter is as entertaining for you to read as it was for me while writing!** **J** **QuillDragon23746 – thank you so much for your reviews. I'm dedicating this chapter to you…. I really hope you like what comes next. Please review. )**

Chapter 5 If you are brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello. – Anonymous

Hermione sighed as she saw Harry disappear. She was now well aware of his presence behind her. She turned back only to find Malfoy staring intently at her. She thought he was going to say something but he did nothing, he just stared.

"What?" she snapped at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if it was really you who showed up for the little talk at the stands, because you seem to be doing a pretty good job of avoiding me right now."

Hermione was taken aback by his honesty. She had never expected him to bring that subject up ever. "That …. I just… well... I saw you… so I thought….you know… it would be nice…. to say hello" she managed to produce a reply. She observed how he kept looking at her intently.

"Well… to answer your question, I am ok. But honestly, even I didn't think I would be here. What about you Granger? "

"I'm good too. I was working as an assistant to Ambrosia Stottlemeyer before I decided to come back."

"Stottlemeyer... as in, of the Law Enforcement?"

"That's the one." Hermione replied with a sense of pride in her voice and Draco couldn't help but notice how well it suited her. She was, after all, the Gryffindor Princess.

"Good for you." Draco replied and before Granger could question him anymore he was already winding up their talk. "I must get back to the castle now. It's about time." He said glancing at the redhead figure approaching them quietly and slowly stepped back and made his way leaving Hermione wondering how she had managed a full conversation with him without making a fool out of herself.

 _He came to me. He talked…._

"So finally…. God, Hermione what happened to you? Where's Malfoy?" Ginny was genuinely concerned by the look on Hermione's face.

"Malfoy and I talked." gulped Hermione.

"So…isn't that what you wanted?"

"Ginny…." Hermione now turned to face her friend, tears streaming down her cheeks

"….. I just realised, _he doesn't remember_."

Back at the castle, Draco lazily entered his dorm. All the old students who had chosen to come back were allotted a separate dorm. They all had to stay together irrespective of their houses. A section of it was for girls and the rest half for boys. Draco was very relieved to find that not a lot of boys from his year had returned and that too with only a couple of slytherins and both of them girls. They each had a four poster bed much like their usual ones and a side table to go with it.

The common room between the girls and boys dorm was circular with a big dome like ceiling. It was intricately carved and gilded. It had a beautiful contrast of a large chandelier hanging at its centre which had various crystals embedded in this extremely artistic form. On a faraway wall, a fireplace rested of highly polished Italian marble. A few couches and armchairs lay scattered across the room which had dark hardwood flooring. The furniture was in a deep shade of Beige, a stark contrast to the house colours. The doors were exactly like the ones Hogwarts always had, tall and heavy, made entirely of Oakwood. It was ostentatious yet warm and comfortable. Draco was amazed at the beauty of the castle, unable to accept that it was a victim of the ugly battle that took place here not long ago. They had done an excellent job of rebuilding it.

Draco entered the boys' dorm and found his trunk lying on one of the beds. He dropped his robe on the bed and moved towards the bathroom. The interiors had almost taken his mind of the thoughts that had been pestering him. But now they were back. Draco looked in the mirror. He noticed how young he had looked in these mirrors years ago until one son of a bitch had decided to take over his life and reduce it to ashes. He remembered how he had considered changing sides while judging himself in front of a similar mirror. He had helped the Order defeat the Dark Lord in a lot of ways.

He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt and winced as his sight fell on his reflection. No matter how many times he looked at the sight, it still unnerved him. The deep and ugly scar that lay etched into his body spreading from below his left ear across his chest towards the right, taunting him in his face. It still pained, not physically but mentally for even after all these years, Draco had been unable to fathom how he had happened to be on the receiving end of such a deadly spell and who had been on is opposite end. He had stressed a lot about it earlier. Now he simply tried to find solace in the fact that whatever it had been, it still couldn't kill him and he was here, alive and kicking.

But he had always known that there were a lot of other things he didn't seem to remember. He had noticed it….people that seemed to know him, places that bore traces of his visit, things at his house, none of whose memory he seemed to possess. He had realised a long time ago that something was amiss. But even amongst all the things, whenever he had stressed on a particular subject, he had had dreams about it, bringing back a few things to his memory but always rendering him sleepless.

It had been one such day, he had been thinking about the order and trying to make out a few things. He had focussed quite a lot on the events he could remember and had finally given up and went to bed. That night he dreamt. Not of war or ugly scars, but a face…a beautiful face, smiling at him… _her_ face. That night, he slept like a baby, lost in the warm thoughts of his dream. After that night, he had known there was something wrong…. something he needed to know but never could actually remember.

He had dreamt a lot about her after that, a happy time spent with her, a small argument…. All figments of his imagination that could help him sleep better _, or at least that's what he thought them to be_. This was one of the reasons he was so surprised to find her talking to him earlier today at the stands. He had thought he had been dreaming.

Draco shook his head and splashed water across his face and brought himself back to present. He changed into his pyjamas and covered his scar with an old t-shirt. Lost in his thoughts again he trudged towards his bed. He knew he would dream about her again today. There was something about her presence that touched him.

 _If only I could remember…_


	6. Hope- Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter franchise. It has just been used to create a fiction for purely entertainment purposes. This story does not claim any ownership or right over any character or base story. Any use of copyrighted material not to be published is purely accidental and should be notified to the author immediately**

 **(A/n : I am sorry for the extremely late update. Though I have the story, it seems I am unable to find the time. But now onwards I promise regular updates. The real plot starts now. Please review)**

Chapter 6 _Nothing is too much trouble if it turns out the way it should – Julia Child_

Life at Hogwarts on the first day of the term was as usual – busy and crowded. Students hurrying through the corridors, friends greeting each other, scared first years…. To Draco's eyes, this was what normal looked like. He smiled a little as he took in the view outside the great hall, although he never remembered being a scared Frankie first year… after all he was a Malfoy. But now, today after all these years, he was scared to enter those doors; the reason however, remained the same – he was a Malfoy.

With a deep breath Draco pushed open the doors of the great hall. What lay before his eyes was much more fascinating that what he had ever seen at Hogwarts. Instead of the four house tables, there were several small dining tables besides each other occupied by various students of the great wizarding school. They roughly seated around twenty people on one table and he found people of all houses and years seated together chatting merrily. He scanned the room while adjusting to this change. He couldn't decide in his mind if he liked this particular arrangement or not.

 _Fuck! They should have done it years ago. Then probably I wouldn't have had to deal with all the crap about house rivalries and bloodline discriminations. Hell! I could have even made a few good friends! No, this is definitely good….. for everyone….. hmm…I don't count as everyone._

Draco noticed that his thoughts had stopped his steps and he was now standing precisely in the middle of the great hall. People had started noticing him and there were already a few whispers around.

 _I can't just go away… a man needs to eat, especially if this is what he expects out of the whole day. But where do I go? Who would want me at their table_?

"Oye Malfoy! Over here", a sharp voice echoed through the hall. Draco turned around and looked around him to find the source of the sound, stunned as soon as he did. _What!_

There sat the ginger-headed spitfire, looking expectantly at him, motioning him with her hand to join her table. He looked around her. There were a lot of old faces, his batch mates…and, they were all looking at him to respond.

"Oy! You going ta' stand there the whole time mate?"

"Err….Coming…." was all Draco could manage. _Wow…Finnegan's speaking to me too?_

He very carefully moved towards the table. He spotted an empty slot and slipped onto it. The crowd once again busied itself in talking and he took the chance to fill his plate with some food. As soon as he had a few bites he relaxed a little. He looked at Ginny and just blurted out, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" replied Ginny with a confused expression.

"Invite me over. Why did you do that?" Draco was determined to get an answer out of her.

"Dra….Malfoy, you were just standing there, and all the students from the older batches are sitting here at this table. I thought you were looking for us. Besides you always join…."

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione Granger had just showed up and was right now giving her best friend a very dangerous look. Ginny, having understood Hermione's warning, smiled foolishly at her.

"Hey 'Moine! It's a really good day today, isn't it? Hehe…" _Oops!_

"Yes….it is indeed a very lovely day." She now beamed at the others around her as she squeezed herself between Ginny and a very excited Lavender Brown. Slowly her eyes fell on him. He bore a very irritated expression and at the same time he seemed to be delighted to see her.

"Malfoy."

"Granger." Draco responded with a curt nod but didn't look away. He kept looking at Hermione as if he wanted to say something. This didn't go unnoticed by either of the girls.

"Listen, I just…. Thank you, Ginerva, for inviting."

"You seem to be saying that a lot Malfoy. But… I don't mind it. Just so you know, you are always welcome with us."

Draco didn't know if to be grateful for what the spitfire had just said or be concerned as to why she said it or to roll his eyes for the dramatic flair in her voice. _Weasleys_!

He was brought back from his reverie when a high pitched shriek that reached him. He looked at the owner of the voice…. Parvati Patil seemed to have not changed at all. Her shrieks could still deafen the entire great hall. What Draco could not understand was what was the matter of interest at his table where everyone was now focussed.

"Oh Lav! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Congratulations! When did this happen? Was it romantic? How did he do it? Did he get down on one knee?"

"Oh dear Merlin yes! It was sooo romantic. I never thought he would put so much thought into something. But it was wonderful. He did it in front of everyone. He said he wanted people to know what I meant to him. O sweet merlin! I can't stop smiling since then."

"The ring is lovely Lav!"

"I know! Although the credit goes to this girl here. She knows best." Said Lavender giving Hermione a tight hug which almost made her splurt out the pumpkin juice she was drinking. She gave lavender a small smile and resumed eating her breakfast.

"You should have come that evening though Hermione. You know Ron isn't very happy with you. You mean so much to him. He still hasn't forgiven you for missing the most important day in his life."

"I know Lavender but I had some prior appointments to keep. If only your fiancé would have cared to ask me if I was free that evening! But then…. It doesn't matter. It was your day. And Ron has always been an idiot. It's not like I missed his wedding!"

"Well… true but still we both missed you. I was worried because he kept saying he would never talk to you again."

"Hahaha! Lav dear… its Hermione we are talking about! Ron wouldn't survive long without her help." Hermione couldn't help but smile at her best friend.

"True. He'll come around."

The girls busied themselves again in the talking. Draco meanwhile couldn't believe the ongoings. Apparently Ronald Weasley was marrying Lavender Brown and not Hermione like everyone always thought he would. Or was it just him? And Granger helped him choose the ring?

Draco Malfoy was apparently up for a very interesting, surprising year ahead. He had already received a lot of surprising news for a year and it the day hadn't even begun. He just hoped he wouldn't have to endure any more happenings for today.

"Mr Malfoy? Mr Malfoy!"

Draco turned around to find McGonagall towering over him.

"Sorry Professor. You were saying?"

"I asked if you could follow me to my office please. There's something I need to talk to you. And you better hurry before the classes start."

With that said, she left a very confused looking Draco at the table while the only thing Draco could think was what could possibly concern him.

As soon Draco reached the Headmistress's office, he was greeted by a very odd sight. McGonagall sat at her Head's chair with a much tensed expression and before her sat Hermione Granger with a very confused expression.

"Oh Mr Malfoy! You're here. Good good. Now we can start. Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy…. Before I explain the nature of this meeting, I would like you to meet someone."

McGonagall signalled towards her left and Draco and Hermione both looked in that direction. From the far left corner of the room, a figure walked towards them. As soon as it came into light, both of them just stared at her.

She wore a tight black hot pant and a bright pink tank top. She had a matching black leather jacket to go with it. Its sleeves were rolled up till her elbow. She wore pink socks which went up till her knees and white canvas shoes. There were tattoos showing on her every visible body part. She had long raven coloured hair with bright highlights of blue and pink. She wore various accessories; wrist bands, neckpieces, rings. She had about eight different piercing on her face itself. Six ear-piercings combining the ears, one lip-piercing, and an eyebrow-piercing. She had, what looked to Draco like, giant earmuffs, only they seemed more solid and the girl carried it on her neck rather wearing them on her head. It had a rope attached to it.

The girl walked towards the pair and settled in the empty seat next to Draco. All the while both Draco and Hermione's eyes followed the girl till she settled.

"Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy…. I would like you to meet Ms Jade Anderson."

McGonagall winced as she saw their reactions. Hermione kept looking at the new girl and McGonagall. When nobody said anything further, Hermione asked the question that pondered her mind.

"Umm… Professor, what exactly does it have to do with us?"

"Yes yes, in fact it has everything to do with you two Ms Granger. You see this lovely girl here, _Draco almost scowled at these words but McGonagall chose to ignore his reaction_ , is in a very difficult situation and she needs help to normalize. Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger, from today, Ms Anderson is your responsibility."

 _Holy Shit!_

Draco could only gape with surprise at the girl in front of him when she said her first words directly to Draco.

" 'ssup dude? "


End file.
